A Score to Settle
by Drumboy100
Summary: Sir Percy has a score to settle with League member Sir Andrew Ffoulkes for not preventing Lady Blakeney's risky encounter with Chauvelin. Inspired from a line at the end of the book.


The first six paragraphs are from the end of the book The Scarlet Pimpernel by Baroness Orzcy in order to introduce the scene, the rest are mine. "Offscreen" punishment scene.

"Aye! You had forgotten him, hadn't you, m'dear?" said Sir Percy merrily. "Odd's life! But I have a score to settle with that young reprobate!"

"Zooks!" ejaculated Sir Andrew in boundless astonishment as he recognized his leader, "of all the…"

The young man had seen Marguerite, and happily checked the forcible language that rose to his lips, at sight of the exquisite Sir Percy in this weird and dirty garb.

"Yes!" said Blakeney, calmly, "of all the…hem!...my friend!...I have not yet had time to ask you what you were doing in France, when I ordered you to remain in England? Insubordination? What? Wait till my shoulders and less sore, and, by Gad, see the punishment you'll get."

"Odd's fish! I'll bear it," said Sir Andrew, with a merry laugh, "seeing that you are alive to give it…would you have had me allow Lady Blakeney to do the journey alone?"

Armand St. Just and the other fugitives were eagerly awaiting the advent of their brave rescuer; he would not stay to hear the expressions of their gratitude, but found the way to his private cabin as quickly as he could, leaving Marguerite quite happy in the arms of her brother.

Once inside his cabin, Sir Percy loosened his costume and unbuttoned his shirt, grimacing slightly as he assessed the damage. It appeared to be superficial.

Someone politely cleared his throat, and, turning around, Sir Percy discovered Sir Andrew sitting calmly, legs crossed, in the room's only available chair. Sir Percy had not been aware of his subordinate's presence, although he did not appear surprised by it. He leaned backward against his cabinet, lightly gripping its edge; yet, though his mouth drooped in lazy good-humour, he proffered no inane laugh or joke.

"I have a score to settle with you, Andrew," he said, gazing not unkindly into his friend's eyes, "although I did not think it would be quite so soon."

"I'll bear it, as promised," Sir Andrew responded quietly, not averting his eyes or questioning the remark.

Sir Percy stood where he was a moment longer; suddenly, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, his hands slowly clenched into fists. A muscle tightened in his jaw, and he was unable to speak for several seconds. Finally, he forced a hoarse whisper: "Do you realize what could have happened?"

Caught off guard, Sir Andrew hesitated, ashamed; then, attempting to breathe evenly, he returned, "Though I saw no alternative, I see now the rashness of my actions. Blakeney, I'm so sorry." He stood to his feet uncertainly.

"What was your plan?" his master pressed, agitated. "What if I hadn't spoken to you, and Chauvelin had tricked me into thinking he had Marguerite in another location from the beginning?"

Aware of his shaky ground, the younger man did not attempt to redeem himself. Checking the urge to reply forcibly, he replied: "I have no defense…do with me as you see fit."

The good-humoured droop of the mouth was gone; Sir Percy was at full attention. Nevertheless, his fists gradually unclenched…-he nodded.

"Only—when this is over—if I have bourne your punishment as a man—take pity and continue to respect me, and consider me a friend." Andrew stood in an open, vulnerable position.

"There is no danger of your status changing in my eyes, my dear fellow," Percy said distractedly. A look of fear passed across Sir Andrew's face as he saw his master unbuckle his belt. Andrew turned and pressed his palms against the wall. A sheen of sweat was forming on his upper lip.

"I am not angry with you for my sake, sir," the other man stated behind him. "This is due to your defiance, in going along with my wife's plan rather than the man's whom you have sworn allegiance unto death. I believe that you have enough wits about you to form a more creative and less risky plan of action than to put yourself, my wife, me, the League, and the innocents dependent on us in incalculable danger."

Sir Andrew's eyes pricked with moisture at these words of rebuke. He remained silent, and willed himself to stay in position.

For the next several minutes a soft impact could have been heard from the league commander's chamber, had the happy gathering in the main area given up their joyful reunion for an instant. A low grunt was uttered once despite the stoic resolve of the man responsible for it, then the sound of the instrument being re-buckled around Sir Percy's waist. The cabin door subsequently opened.

"This episode is forgotten, Andrew," Sir Percy said solemnly, and then a twinkle of his languid expression resumed its usual position on his face. "I'm glad it all ended for the best, my friend."

"Likewise, Percy," Sir Andrew said stiffly, and, unsure how to proceed, began to walk somewhat slower than usual down the corridor.

"And would you be so kind as to ask Lady Blakeney to join me, when she is finished with her brother?" Sir Percy called after him.

Sir Andrew stopped for a moment, and felt the edges of his lips turn upward in a knowing smile. He would be sore for a few days, but not as much as his friend, and his embarrassment lessened considerably at this proof that his master would certainly be forgetting all recent mistakes within the hour.


End file.
